


Where The Heart Sings

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Y/N and Tom finally reunited in the airport after a year apart.(All Shakespeare quotes used are italicized, the rest is me.)





	Where The Heart Sings

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sort of personal to me. I’ve been in a long distance overseas relationship now 4 ½ years. Airports have simultaneously become the place of greatest happiness and sadness. So this one is taking from that moment of utter bliss in the airport when you finally see them again.

Checking the arrival screens for the seemingly hundredth time, Y/N finds herself pacing in the crowded luggage claim area. As the small sign twists in her hands, her mind races.

It had been a year since she last saw him. They had been in this long distance relationship for four years now. Both wanting to see where this would go, but not ready to give up their lives on a maybe.

The day she first met Tom, she both simultaneously thanked and hated, for bringing this wonderfully intelligent, dorky, sweet, and loving man into her life. She’d met him on a train on a vacation in London. The man next to her so engrossed in  _Coriolanus_  she couldn’t help herself from commenting. A megawatt smile turned up from the book to face her, and the rest was history.

He swept her off her feet before she even knew what happened, and by the end of the month she found herself kissing this man goodbye through a tearful gaze. Only one month and she was already smitten. That seemed so long ago now, the years that followed were full of late night FaceTime dates and seeing one another as much as possible for their schedule.

The past year however… everything went wrong, every plan to see one another. He had taken on so many roles he seemed to be in a constant state of filming or promoting that left him with little to no time to get away to her. And her attempts to go see him always ended in her boss insisting she head another project.

So there she stood in her hometown airport gripping a sign with his name, and waiting to finally see him after the long year apart.

She should be happy. In theory she is. But she’s terrified.

“It’s been an entire year,” she mutters looking down at herself with a frown. “What if it doesn’t feel the same? What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if I look different? What if he doesn’t like how I look anymore? What if when he sees me he realizes the women he’s around on a regular basis are better? What if he decides this isn’t worth it anymore- if I’m not worth it anymore,” she mutters to herself as she tugs at her outfit once again.

She knew some of it was crazy. He seen her on FaceTime every few days. And if he truly didn’t love her anymore he wouldn’t call her nearly everyday. Or would he? He’s so polite maybe he thinks it’s better to end things in person.

Y/N shakes her head roughly and pulls out her phone to check her makeup once again, then checks her messages.

“He should be landing anytime now, he thinks there’s a driver waiting for him, still doesn’t know it’s you. I’ll keep the business away for as long as I can, you two enjoy yourself. - Luke.”

Grinning down at the text with a new found confidence, she stands up straighter and finds herself a spot against one of the airport columns, slightly out of view from the escalators that bring the arriving passengers down.

She’d originally told Tom she couldn’t make it to pick him up, and in truth she really didn’t think she could. She had taken the next few weeks off, but her boss had insisted she come in today to take care of some work for him. Tom had been disappointed, she could tell by the tone of his voice but he played it off. So she pulled some strings and worked her ass off to get all her work done in the morning, and make it to the airport to fetch him.

She had texted Luke to ask of his ride plans, and had received notice he’d cancel Tom’s ride and not let him know it was her so she could surprise him. Something she was really excited for, nervous, but excited.

As the baggage belt near her begin to move, her eyes flicker to the digital screen above it, London.

Looking to the second floor as passengers begin their descent, she grips the sign with his name tightly in her fist. Her insides are churning and she feels somewhere between wanting to throw up or run away. Closing her eyes, she carefully breathes in and out slowly before forcing a smile to her face.

Seeing a familiar form appear at the top of the stairs, she smiles genuinely. Tom’s here. He’s finally here.

Her heart beating frantically, she lifts the sign up to hold in front of her chest as she leans back against the column.

As he finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, she finds herself admiring him. He has been working out, very clearly. His t-shirt clings to lean muscular frame in all the right ways, his hair tussled, and his expression clearly one of concentration as he searches the crowd for his ride.

A small laugh leaves her as a few fans finally notice him in the crowd, and a shriek sounds as her accepts pens and paper to sign whatever is shoved at him. Selfie after selfie, she finds she’s calmed down more than she thought possible. The same Tom. Kind and sweet to his fans no matter the setting.

Finishing up signing his last autograph, she sees him begin to search the crowd again, so she extends her arm high into the air with his sign.

Finally pinpointing his name, his eyes move down from it to her arm, and settle on her face, their eyes locking. What was that about being calm? His eyes widen as realization washes over him, and her heart begins to beat against her ribcage. Those brilliant blue eyes locked on her.

She can see him mumble something, probably excusing himself as he slips around his fans, heading directly toward her. Something snaps in her, as adrenaline courses through her and she starts speed walking toward him, he doing the same.

The closer they get, the more everything fades out. The sound of the airport, the crowd of people, everything except him just seem to fade into her subconscious as he gets closer. Both finally break out into a full sprint, and she finds herself leaping into his arms, him pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist as his lips find hers.

Perfect. All she can fathom in that moment. Perfect.

The feeling of his soft lips against hers, her arms around his neck, the smell of his familiar cologne and shampoo overwhelming her senses as she moves her lips with his. Her fingers tangle into his hair as a soft grunt escapes him. His teeth bite at her lip she as she starts to pull away, pulling her back in with a laugh from both sides. As their kiss finally ends, he presses his forehead to hers, and stares into her Y/H/C eyes with the most loving gaze she’s ever seen. God she loves this man.

“You said you couldn’t make it,” he mumbles, his voice ragged as he still tries to catch his breath.

“Surprise,” she whispers back with a smile, and that brilliant megawatt smile she first fell for graces his face once again.

And as quick as the moment came, it’s shattered by the sudden realization of countless flashes going off and the sound of cameras clicking.

“Shit,” he mutters, as she quickly untangles her legs from around him and drops to the airport tile, her face bright red.

“I’m sorry, I-,” she begins before he grips her hand and rushes to grab his luggage from the carousel and pulls her out the door.

“Not your fault love, we got a little excited,” he chuckles as he pulls a hat and sunglasses from his bag.

“Yeah I guess so,” she laughs nervously. “Let’s get back to my place?”

The ride back to her apartment is mostly silent. Just the sound of the radio buzzing in the background as her thoughts race once again. Scolding herself for the display she caused in the airport. That’s why he’s being so silent. He likes his personal life private, and she just probably made them the front page of the tabloids.

Dropping all his things off in her room, he deposits himself on her couch with his phone in hand and holds out an arm for her to join him.

Hesitantly, she sits beside him as she tries to find a way to break the silence as she watches him go to Twitter.

And there it was. She swallows hard as she sees him scroll through various photos of all different angles and in all different filters of them in the airport.

“I- I’ll be right back,” she says quickly as she pulls herself up from the couch and races to the bathroom, a confused Tom watching her.

Sitting on the edge of her bathtub she sighs. A whole year apart. One perfect moment. And then ruined. She has no idea how to approach this topic with him. They’d both agreed on not exactly hiding their relationship, but making it sparse. The last thing either of them wanted was everyone in their business. Especially him, he put so much effort into keeping his private life just that, private.

Lost in her thoughts, she feels the vibration of her phone in her pocket. Pulling it out, she’s surprised to see a notification from Twitter… that Tom tweeted? She had forgotten she even had his notifications on, it had been so long since he last even tweeted.

Bracing herself, she taps the notification and waits for her app to load, gasping when it finally does.

He had posted one of the photos. Clicking it with a shaky hand, she looks at the photo of them, a simple black and white filter on it. Her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and their lips locked. A smile spreads across her face as she notices how utterly blissful they both look.

Looking down to his caption, a few tears fight to break free, “ _Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service_. I love you beyond measure.”

Flinging the bathroom door open, phone in hand, she rushes back out to her living room to see Tom sitting where she left him, a big grin on his face.

“You saw it I hope?” He asks.

She nods, “I did, I just… I thought you didn’t want this to be public? I thought you were mad about what happened.”

“Darling,” he calls out as he opens his arms to her.

Diving into his arms, her head immediately goes to his chest and he kisses the top of it.

“I apologize for the silence on the way back, I was thinking. About everything,” he says as he twirls a lock of her hair on his finger. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life than I was in that moment. And looking at all those photos, and seeing what I hope is the same look on your face. I don’t want to hide it anymore, I want the world to know I’m the happiest man on this planet because I have your love, and you in my arms.”

Stroking his chest, she looks up at him lovingly, “I’ve missed you Tom.”

“And I you, I love you darling,” he whispers against her lips as his press to hers.

The soft gentle kiss sends chills up her spine as she settles against him, making her mind up finally on one thought that’s been hounding her for months.

“I think it’s time,” she states as she strokes his facial hair.

“Hm?” He inquires, his eyes flickering back open. “Time for what?”

“Time that maybe I start looking for a new job,” she answers.

“Oh?” His brow furrows at her answer. “Are they giving you more problems?”

“No, nothing like that,” she continues. “I was thinking a change of scenery.”

“Such as?”

“Oh I don’t know. London maybe,” she says nonchalantly, fighting the grin trying to break through.

His eyes widen immediately, his mouth agape unsure how to respond, “I- are you certain?”

“Completely,” she nods.

“You’re ready to leave your home, for me?” He asks hesitantly.

“Tom,” she says, tilting his chin down so they’re face to face. “Home is where the heart sings, and it only sings for you.”

A smile spreads across his face as he takes in her reply, and he pulls her to him, falling onto his back as she lays on his chest, “ _I do love nothing in the world so well as you—is not that strange?_ ”

“Very strange indeed,” she agrees as her finger traces along his lips. “Absolutely mad I must say, but I find myself equally mad for you.”

“Then don’t cure me of this insanity, for it’s sweet embrace is all I need.”


End file.
